


The Night Before the Wedding

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil likes Daisy taking charge, Septuple Drabble, Weddings, mentions of Mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: It's the night before Mack and Elena's wedding, and Daisy gives Phil reasons of his own to celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts), [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts), [Black_Panda_Ops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/gifts), [AvatarQuake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/gifts), [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Drunk Kisses' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

"I think you're sexy."

Daisy whispers the words, but Coulson still hears them. His face flushes with heat, although he's not entirely sure if that's the alcohol or the pleased embarrassment at her words. "How much have you had to drink?" he asks. They've been in this bar for a couple of hours, but he's been watching Mack and Elena dancing for the last 20 minutes – they're being egged on by a stomping, chanting crowd – and he hasn't been keeping a close eye on Daisy's alcohol consumption since he figures she's a grown woman and he's not her father.

She frowns at him. "I'm not drunk. Not yet."

He waves his bottle of beer, and nearly hits her with it: maybe his faculties are more impaired than he realised, he thinks. "I'm tipsy," he admits.

Daisy chuckles, a throaty sound that he finds desperately sexy. "I think you're a bit more than tipsy, Phil," she tells him, and leans her shoulder against his.

"Yeah," he agrees. He's not slurring his words, it's true, but she's probably right. He slips his arm around her body, snugging it against his, and she sighs softly, then murmurs, "Tha's nice."

"Mmhmm." He hums agreement as Daisy slings her left arm around his body, then he hums some more when her hand rucks up the back of his polo shirt and he feels her fingertips press lightly against his bare skin.

"Daisy." He utters a low groan of pleasure when she begins stroking her hand up and down his back, and he feels a tingle of desire shoot down his spine. 

"D'you like that, Phil?" she asks, shifting so his arm is resting between her breasts (she's only wearing a tank, having ditched her leather jacket earlier).

"Oh god, Daisy. Yes. I like that. I like you." The last three words are uttered in a pained whisper. and she reaches down with her right hand (the left is still tracing up and down his back in a mesmerising fashion), and curls it around his thigh. He's not sure whether to be grateful or disappointed that he's wearing jeans with the polo shirt – it makes his growing erection less obvious, but at the same time, if he continues to stiffen, he's going to get uncomfortable soon.

"Do you _like_ -like me?" she asks, and her breath is hot on his ear now, which makes him shiver with pleasure and desire.

"I love you," he whispers, turning his head towards hers and daring to press his lips to her mouth.

"Oh." It's more of a soft sigh than an actual word, and she immediately opens her mouth under his. "What d'you say we get out of here, Phil?"

"Yeah." He's sighing now, and he'd be embarrassed if he wasn't too lubricated by booze to care. "That – that sounds like a great idea."

"Good." She helps him up from his seat, then guides him through the wholly oblivious crowd and out into the street. Then she pushes him back against the wall of the bar and proceeds to kiss him very thoroughly and with absolutely no concern for passers-by, apparently.

When she pulls back, his chest is heaving, his heart is racing, and his cock is throbbing. He's not sure he's ever felt so aroused in his life.

"C'mon, let's get back to the hotel and get comfortable," she says, and her right hand briefly cups him through the fabric of his jeans.

"Yes," he hisses, and stumbling a little, he lets her lead him along the street to their hotel. He's glad it's not far, but then Elena had been super organised about everything concerning her wedding tomorrow with Mack.

Daisy takes him to her room, which it turns out is actually next door to his – something he's not sure he knew before – or maybe he forgot. 

She draws him over to stand beside the bed, then undresses him, with a care and tenderness that almost makes him weep, then eases him down onto the bed. He watches as she strips off her own clothes, then holds out his arms to her as she climbs onto the bed and straddles him.

"I'll be gentle, Phil," she promises.


End file.
